Did I Just Break Your Heart?
by vampireobsesser
Summary: sequel to Did i just fall in love? It's been 2 months since Bella's moved to Forks & it's her birthday. In the mail she receives a letter from social services, saying she can now move back to Arizona. Once again she must choose. Her dream or her heart?
1. Happy Birthday to me

**(Bella's POV)**

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice screamed in my ear as she hugged me. Heads turned towards us in the cafeteria. We were sitting at our regular table with Edward beside me.

"Shhh! Alice, I told you not to make a big deal out of it." She simple waved the comment away.

"But it's your birthday! We have to celebrate it! So about the party…" I interrupted her before she could continue.

"No, no party. It's bad enough you've already given me a gift in front of everyone." I held up the bag with various items.

"Yeah, but you loved it. Just like I knew you would. Besides, everyone has a birthday party."

"But Alice…" I groaned.

"Please Bella! I really want to practice my decorating skills." She looked at me with pleading eyes and I sighed. Turning to look at Edward I saw he was trying to hide his laughter. Playfully I smacked his arm.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know what. Your sister is pressuring me into a party."

"I think you should have one. Besides, she's already chosen all of the decorations and everything."

"What?" I turned back to Alice in astonishment. She was shying away and into Jasper.

"Sorry Bella. I figured if you didn't agree to have a party, then we could surprise you." I sighed again and shook my head.

"Fine, I guess we might as well have it. Nothing too fancy though." She squealed and hugged me again. Then the bell began to ring, signaling our departure.

"I'll see you guys later." I said as Edward and I left to biology. As we walked, his hand brushed against mine. Both of us smiling, we joined hands and walked into the classroom.

After school at Bella's house.

"So have you gotten me anything?" I asked Edward, standing outside my front door.

"Yep. Two things actually." I raised my eyebrow.

"Really? What are they?" I asked. He shook his head. Wearing his crooked grin, he responded.

"If I told you, that would ruin the surprise." I pouted.

"But I can give you one of them now."

"Really?" As soon as the word was out of my mouth, his lips crashed down onto mine. I blushed, surprised. My arms slowly lifted to wrap around his neck. Pulling him closer, I felt the warmth of his hands on my waist. The kiss deepened until he pulled away.

"Bella, I swear you'll be the death of me." I smiled and lightly kissed him again.

"The feeling's mutual." He grinned and kissed me again. This time I was the one to pull away.

"I've got to go inside. Charlie's going to be home soon and I have to get supper started." He nodded and backed up so I could unlock the door.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked, the door slightly ajar. Edward shook his head.

"I can't. Alice wants me to go home and help with decorating. I'll pick you up later though."

"Ok." Before he left Edward kissed my cheek softly. I smiled and finally walked inside. On the table was the mail. Quickly I glanced through it until I came to the last envelope.

The front said:

_To Miss Bella Swan_

_From Social Services of Arizona_

I froze and dropped the envelope. I slumped down into a chair and stared blankly at the calendar.

_This can't be right._

_But it is. _

My mind flashed back to the day I was forced to leave.

_Flashback_

_Then I heard the doorbell __ring__. Walking over, I opened the door._

_"Hello?" I asked. Standing outside was a man in a black suit and behind him were police cars._

_"What are the police doing here?"_

_"They're here to make sure you come with me."_

_"And who are you exactly? What do you want with me anyway?"_

_"Are you living by yourself?" Oh crap, think of something quick._

_"No, my roommate is out right now. I think she's running errands." I told them._

_"How old is your roommate?"_

_"Nineteen, why do you ask?"_

_"Because I'm from social services ma'am. I'm here to make sure you pack your things and go to live with your dad for the next two months."_

_"What? But I'm living with a legal adult, don't you think she should have a say in this?"_

_"According to Michael Stellers, you're living by yourself. Not to mention illegally opening the club you inherited from your parents. Also distributing alcoholic beverages when you're under aged and lying to a police department."_

_"But I didn't serve alcoholic drinks, only the virgins!"_

_"You don't deny the rest?" He asked._

_"W-well no. I won't move away though, especially to live with my dad. I have to keep the club __open__ and running. You don't expect a club like that to last for two months without me here!"_

_"It's either your dad's or jail Ms. Swan. Besides, the club will be closed until you are legally old enough to inherit it."_

_"B-but!" I argued, though I didn't have one._

_"Please pack your bags. We'll wait downstairs while you get ready." I sighed._

_I stood waiting at the terminal, staring at all the people passing by._

_"I will be able to get my club back right?" I asked Frank, I figured out his name on the way here._

_"You will, but after you turn eighteen." I nodded my head and turned back to look at everyone._

_Flashback End_

Today's my eighteenth birthday. Which means I can get the club back! I can move back to Arizona! Now I can see Jessica again! I smiled before another thought entered my head.

It also meant I had to leave Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. My heart began to hurt at the thought. I sighed, what am I going to do? Then my eyes glimpsed towards the clock. For now, get started on supper.

I was in a trance as I fixed the lasagna and rolls. All the time I thought of the letter. I knew from the beginning that this was going to happen. So why did I let myself become so attached to this place? How did I become so stupid? I sighed, somehow making my decision.

Walking upstairs, I packed my bags.

**Well, obviously, packing her bags tells what's going to happen. I'll go ahead and warn you, some, if not most of these chapters will be short because I had a hard time coming up with a plot. I'm serious, I just finished it yesterday. I decided I should write and post today since I haven't in so long, plus with school starting next week. I'm going to try and post the next chapter up here as well. **


	2. Time to party

**(Bella's POV)**

It's 7 o'clock and Edward just pulled up outside. In the bathroom, I went over my outfit. One of the things Alice had given me was a blue floral trimmed dress. The flowers were a lighter blue than the rest of the dress. On my feet were light blue ballet flats. My hair was put up into a bun with two strands on either side of my face. Both I had curled.

I stared at myself in the mirror. _Was I really going to leave them? Without a clue as to where?_

_Yes. _Some part of me whispered back.

_But why? They're my friends, practically my family. I care about them. I love them. _I thought, glimpsing through the window.

_You knew not to get attached. The two months is up so you have to leave them. Even if it means breaking their hearts._

"I'm not sure I can do that." I said out loud.

"Bella! Edward's here!" Charlie yelled up.

"Be right down!" I grabbed my purse and swiftly went down stairs. Edward stood by the door, with a small box in his hand.

"I thought I said no surprises?" I said, kissing him.

'I know, but I couldn't resist. Besides, look at the table." I turned and there sitting on the table were two medium sized boxes.

"Dad." I groaned.

"Don't complain, just open them." I sat down at the table and opened the first box. Inside was a new silver digital camera. I smiled and continued on to the next. It was a scrapbook. Opening the pages, I flipped through. The first few pages were already filled with picture of Renee. One was of when I was just born. She was laying in the hospital bed holding me her arms. Another was when I was at my first ballet class. I was leaning against the rail, Renee beside me. Tears came to my eyes at the memories.

"Your mom sent me some photos every year. I figured it would be nice for you to have some as well. " Charlie explained. I stood and walked over to him. Smiling, I hugged Charlie.

"Thanks dad. This is the best gift ever. When I get home I need to talk to you." he nods.

"Your welcome bells. And I know, I saw the letter." We let goof each other and I walked over to Edward.

"I'll see you later tonight." I told Charlie as I walked out the door. Edward and I got in his car and drove to the Cullen's.

Lanterns were placed outside along with a banner on the front door. Walking inside, I saw there were more lanterns and strings hanging down from the ceiling. One of the tables in the living room was covered with gifts, while another in the kitchen held a cake and chips.

"Wow, this is amazing." I told Alice after hugging her.

"I knew you would love it!"

"It wasn't too much trouble was it?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. There everyone stood around the island.

"Of course not! Mom baked the cake while the rest of us got the decorations ready. It was a slow process but worth it don't you think?" I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys, this is wonderful."

"Wait until you taste the cake." Rosalie said.

"What kind is it?" I asked.

"It's just a recipe I came up with. They love it." Esme said.

"It's the best Bella! It has chocolate layers and icing, with crumbles of chocolate chips, oreos, chocolate sprinkles, and a few pieces of a hersheys chocolate bar." Emmett exclaimed.

"Wow, that's a lot of chocolate."

"Rose and I made some chocolate strawberries too." Alice said.

"One things for sure, I'll have a hard time sleeping tonight. With all that sugar in my body, I'd be amazed if I fell asleep for the next three days." For more than one reason. Everyone laughed and Esme grabbed a knife.

"Who wants to cut the cake?" Esme asked.

"How about Bella does it?" Edward suggested, his arm wrapping around my waist. The others agreed.

"Ok." Esme handed me the knife and I cut the cake into small pieces. After each piece was cut, I would put it on a plate and pass it out.

"We could have done that Bella." Rosalie said.

"No, you guys have already done so much." I smiled before taking a bit of the cake. Immediately I tasted the icing, then the crunch of the chips, oreos, and sprinkles. The rich taste of the chocolate was like heaven.

"This is awesome Esme."

"I'm glad you like it Bella."

"Present time!" Emmett exclaimed, leading us into the living room.

"Emmett, we just started eating." Alice complained. I laughed and followed anyway. Emmet paused at the table, a gift in his hands.

"Wait, you guys are still eating? I had it down in five seconds."

"That's because you eat like a dog."

"No it's not!" I giggled and went to hug Emmet.

"It's alright Emmet, you're not a dog. You're a big soft teddy bear."

"Are you calling me weak?" He challenged.

"Not in the least bit." He smiled and picked me up off the ground.

"Good, otherwise you would have been in some major trouble." I laughed as he spun me around.

"Emmett put her down!" Esme ordered though she was laughing herself. Emmett stopped and put me back on the floor.

"That was great Emmett." I sat down at the table and grabbed the first present. The others sat on the couch except for Edward, who leaned against the wall behind me.

"Oh wait. Let's take some pictures first." I pulled my camera out from my bag but before I could turn it on, it was snatched away.

"Why did you do that Alice?"

"So you can enjoy opening your presents. We'll take the pictures." I sighed, knowing there was no way out of it. I lifted the present and shook, seeing if I could hear anything. Nothing. I placed the present back down and ripped through the wrapping paper. It was a white box. I lifted the top off and there was nothing inside.

"Is this supposed to be a joke you guys?" I asked.

"Nope. It used to have a car radio in it. Right now it's in your truck." Emmett explained.

"Is that why you insisted on me riding with you?" I asked Edward, who nodded.

I continued to open the rest of the gifts. After every present was unwrapped I had tickets to see Paramore, a cd of all of Edward's compositions.

"Thanks you guys. These are great gifts." I stood and hugged everyone before leaving. The drive home was silent. When we arrived, Edward walked me up the steps and stood with me on the porch.

"You still have another present for me." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Do I?" He smirked.

"Yes, the one you had here. You never let me open it."

"I guess I forgot." Edward grinned and pulled the box from behind his back. I grabbed it and pulled the paper off. A small white cardboard box was in my hands. I lifted the lid and gasped. Inside was a beautiful crystal heart chained to a small link bracelet.

"Edward, it's beautiful." Gingerly I lifted the bracelet out to examine it more. Edward took the bracelet from my hands and put it on my wrist.

"I figured, if you wore it all the time, then you would always have my heart. It's a little cheesy I know…" I interrupted him with a kiss.

"No, it's not cheesy at all. It's very sweet. And I love it." I smiled and kissed him again.

"I'm glad you do. I guess I should let you go inside now. See you tomorrow." He kissed me quickly before walking back to his car. I didn't say a thing. Because the truth is, I won't see him tomorrow.

I unlocked the door and walked inside. Sitting at the table expectantly was Charlie. He was looking at the scrapbook. He looked up when I shut the door.

"I brought some cake." I said, holding up the plate in my hands. Charlie simply nodded.

"Dad?" He stayed quiet. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"I just don't want you to go. I understand why you have to. Or want to. But that doesn't mean I won't miss you." He spoke sadly.

"I know dad, I'll miss you too. I'll call though, I'll even send pictures." I smiled and sat next to him.

"I just don't want to lose you again Bells. After your mom left with you, you only came over so much. To me it just wasn't enough time to get to know you.

"You're not losing me entirely. Like I said, I'll call, every week. Every night if you want me to." Charlie smiled and shook his head.

"You don't need to do that. All I need to know is that you're safe and happy."

"I promise you I will be." We stayed silent for a few moments.

"Well, you should be going to bed. Your flight's early in the morning." I nodded and stood. Before walking away I hugged him. With my hand on the railing, I paused at the stairs.

"Dad? How did you know?"

"I saw the envelope. Then while you were at school I saw where your things were packed." I nodded somberly and walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

**Ok, I know it's like, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay late since I said I would update it yesterday. Or was it Friday? I don't know anymore. Wednesday school starts so I definitely won't be able to update as frequently. With taking honors class and marching band, I'll be surprised if I live through the first month. I promise I will try to update at least once a week. I'll put the next two chapters up here later too.**


	3. Unkown Goodbye

**(Bella's POV)**

I was sharply awoken by my alarm clock. I groaned and rolled over. 6 in the morning. Then I remembered what today was. The day I left. Without a single goodbye. I sighed and climbed out of bed. Hurriedly I got dressed, grabbed my bags, and walked downstairs. From the cabinets I pulled out a poptart. Then I walked outside, letting the window blow my hair. I called a cab and he soon arrived. Putting my bags in his trunk, I told him my destination.

So I left. Without a single goodbye.

I was already standing at the baggage claim in Arizona. It was 9 a.m. and I had barely had anything to eat since I left Forks. I stared at the rotating machine, waiting until my bag appeared. Then my grey suitcase appeared with my matching tote. I walked forward and grabbed the bags. Before I could pulled it off though, someone else had grabbed it.

"Excuse me, but that's my…." I stopped when I saw who it was.

"Evan! I'm so glad to see you!" I hugged him immediately. He stumbled backwards, almost falling.

"I'm sorry! Oh, we better get my bags." He stared at me silently before he busted out laughing. I quickly joined him. Together we pulled my bags off and onto the floor. I carried my tote while he pulled my suitcase.

"So where is everyone?" I asked as we walked.

"They're at the club."

"What? They didn't even want to come greet me? How rude." Then I thought about it. "Wait, are you guys planning a surprise party for me?" He looked away sheepishly and nodded. I giggled.

"Well then I guess we better hurry up." We left the airport and drove to the club.

**Outside**

The lights were all off outside as well as inside. There were only a few cars out front in the parking lot. Evan pulled me towards the front door and whispered to me.

"Remember, act surprised."

"Gotcha." I gave him a thumbs up, letting him know I was ready. He unlocked the door and let me inside. It was pitch black inside.

"Wow, this place looks abandoned." I said. Walking forward, I turned the lights on. All of a sudden everyone jumped out of their hiding spots.

"Welcome home Bella!" The people yelled. I jumped back in surprise and bumped into Evan. He caught me before I could fall.

"Wow, this is amazing you guys." The whole club was packed with friends and frequent customers. Hanging from the ceiling were streamers and a welcome home banner. On the bar was two different cakes as well as three giant bowls of chips. Four tubs of ice cream were also there. A punch bowl was farther down along with an uncountable amount of 2 liters.

"Bella!" Came a familiar voice. I instantly turned in it's direction.

"Jessica! I missed you so much!" We hugged each other tightly.

"I missed you too Bella. You have no idea how much trouble it's been to keep this place open."

"Was it that barren without me here?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? It was that busy! We had more people than ever to come here and support the club while you were away. Everyone wanted to make sure the place was spectacular until you got back. They helped with the decorations too." A huge smile overcame my face and I could tell it wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Thank you everyone!" I shouted out, cupping my mouth for extra effect. The crow replied with a loud 'your welcome.'

"Bella, you've got to come see the cakes that Randy made. They look amazing." Jessica dragged me behind the bar so I could look. Both were large with white icing. Only one said welcome home in different colored icings. The other said Happy birthday with the same design. The welcome home cake had balloons and party hats designed on the sides. Whereas mine had musical notes and a cassette. Someone came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders.

"So what do you think squirt?" Randy asked.

"They look fabulous. I bet they'll taste even better."

"Why don't we test that theory?" He suggested, holding up a knife. I smiled and cut the cake. After putting the first piece on a plate, Jessica stopped me.

"That's all. Let us do the rest."

"But Jessica…." I started.

"Don't even try it. Now take your piece of cake and relax. You probably have jet lag."

"I do actually."

"Exactly why you should let me do it. We don't need you falling asleep and cutting yourself or someone else. Once everyone's eaten, we'll take you home. For now, have fun." She smiled before turning and starting to cute. I smiled and grabbed my piece of cake. I spotted Evan and walked towards him.

"You aren't getting a piece of cake?" I asked him, noticing his bare hands.

"No, I don't really want any."

"Oh. Well has anything happened while I was away?"

"Actually yeah. This came in the mail yesterday." From his pocket he pulled out a folded envelope and handed it to me. Unfolding it, I noticed who it was from.

"Julliard." I whispered. Ripping the paper, I read the letter.

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to be a student at the Julliard school of Performing Arts. Due to your unusual predicament, we have decided you will not begin until the beginning of the new year. You presence will be needed the day before for your orientation. We also ask that until then you send us weekly videos of your performances. _

_Thank you,_

_Director Jenson_

_P.S. We have arranged it so where you can visit frequently to your home in Arizona._

"Wow. I wouldn't have thought they'd got to all that trouble." I muttered.

"I know, but you're worth it. Congratulations." Evan smiled and gave me a slight hug.

"Thanks. This is amazing. Not just the Julliard thing either. All of it."

"I knew you would like it."

I'm glad I came back.

**Ok, now I realize it's like humongously shorter than the others but this was the best I could think of. Thanks for reading. I'm going to update one more chapter today and then you guys will just have to wait until tomorrow or Tuesday. After that, probably Sunday. I make no promises. Please review!**


	4. Wake me from this nightmare

**(Edward's POV)**

I drove up to Bella's house, stopping by her truck. Today I was planning on taking her to Seattle for a date. As I rung the doorbell, I noticed that Charlie was home. Usually he's at work right now. Or when he has a day off, he's fishing. I wonder why he's here. No one answered door so I rang again. When no one answered, I knocked.

"Hello? Bella! Are you here?" I called out, looking towards her window. Suddenly the door in front of me opened. Charlie stood before me in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Charlie is everything ok? You look a little more sloppy than usual." I asked, worried.

"I know, I'm just a bit tired."

"Is Bella here? Her car's outside." I said as I stepped inside. Instantly I started towards the stairs.

"Edward, don't." Charlie said.

"What's the matter Charlie? Is Bella ok?"

"She's fine. But you won't find her up there."

"Why not? Is she not here?"

"No, she left last night. She's gone Edward, and she's never coming back." I froze. I stared at Charlie uncomprehending what he just said.

"You're joking right? Her car's right out front." I turned and ran up the stairs. Busting open her bedroom door, I paused. The only thing left in there was the furniture. Her books were gone, her cds, everything. Still praying it wasn't true, I pulled my phone out. I dialed her numbered and waited.

"I'm sorry, the number you have called is no longer available to your area. Please try again." Came the machines voice. I dropped down to the floor, gripping my phone.

This couldn't be true.

Somebody wake me from this nightmare.

**Ok, this one is insanely, unbelievably short compared to the others. In truth, I really really really couldn't think of much to do with this one. I decided that the next chapter will be Bella's pov then afterwards Alice's, then Bella's, then Edward's, then Bella's for the rest of the story. Obviously, this isn't going to be a very long fan fiction. Hopefully it'll be worth it though. Thanks you guys for reading!**


	5. Memories and good news

**(Bella's POV)**

I stood in front of the stone slap, letting the tears slip down my face. Wind blew my hair all around in a blur of brown. I hugged my arms close to me and faced the ground.

"I miss you." I whispered into the wind.

_R.I.P_

_Here lies Renee Dwyer,_

_A beloved mother, wife, and friend._

Today was the anniversary of the crash. Today was the anniversary of her death.

Crouching, I pulled my coat sleeve down over my hand and covered my mouth. Silencing my cries, the tears fell heavily.

"So many great things have been happening. In January, I'm going to start school at Juliard. They've even made it so where I can keep the club open. My dancing has really improved Mom. You should see me on stage. Everyone says I'm really good. I've met this great guy and his family loves me. Charlie even likes him. I really wish you could meet him." The tears came faster and soon I was fully out balling. I let myself fall to the ground and weep. Suddenly, from behind, I felt arms wrap around my waist and pulled me close to a warm body. Looking up, I saw Evan's familiar face. I waited until my crying was down to a sniffle to try to speak.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"When I saw the date, I knew where you would be. I figured you could use some comforting." I nodded and leaned back against him.

"Thanks, I really could."

"Why don't we go get some ice cream then?"

"In this weather? I feel like I'm about to freeze."

"Then hot chocolate? We could go to your house and watch some movies."

"That sounds great." I smiled and started to get up.

"How did you get here?" He asked me.

"I walked. Why?"

"My cars at the exit. I'll go wait there while you say some more words." He helped me up.

"I think I've said all I could." I grabbed his hand when he started to pull away.

"Are you sure?" An unsure look passed over my face.

"Give me a second." He nodded and let go of my hand. I turned back to the grave and planted the fake red rose in the container. Bringing my fingers to my lips, I kissed them before placing them on the cold stone. _I love you. I always will. _

Then I took my fingers off the headstone and grabbed Evan's hand again. We walked until we got to his car. He paused outside the passenger door. Suddenly he brought me into a hug.

"It will be alright Bella. It'll get easier." I nodded. Then Evan lifted my chin and kissed me on the cheek.

"Evan." I groaned while blushing. I thought we had established this.

"I know Bella, but it's not like that. I still love you, but as a sister. In fact, I have a girlfriend." He grinned proudly.

"Really? Who?" I asked, curious.

"It's someone you know…" Evan dragged the word out, waiting for me to take the hint.

"I know a lot of people Evan. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Ok, ok. It's Jessica." I squealed and hugged him.

"Yay! This is perfect. My two best friends together. When did you guys start going out?"

"About a week after I came back from Forks."

"That's great, I'm glad you guys are happy. I just wish you could have told me before hand." I shook my head and hugged him once more. Evan smiled and open the door for me to get in.

**Ok, I know it's a really short chapter and the next one probably will be too. I had planned for this one to be a bit longer but I think I got everything in it that I wanted to explain. Basically, evan's over her and on to Jessica. I figured I'd clear that up a little bit since this is the last of the series. Please Review!**


	6. Discovery

**(Alice's POV)**

I pulled up into the Swan residence and parked my car. Slowly I began to make my way to the door and knocked. No answer.

"Charlie! I know you're here! Charlie?" I yelled out into the house. Then I heard the clicking of the locks being undone and saw the door swing open.

"Oh Charlie you look horrible!" I exclaimed, his face hadn't been shaved in days and his hair was scruffy. He stood in front of me wearing only a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"I know. I'm working on it. I was just getting to go take a shower after I finished cleaning the kitchen. I glanced inside and saw boxes of take out foods and dirty dishes.

"May I come in?" I asked.

"Of course. Excuse the mess." He opened the door more so I could come inside. I glimpsed from left to right and noticed how the place hadn't be clean in what looked like weeks.

"You're not doing too good are you? With Bella gone?" Charlie shook his head solemnly.

"I finally got her back Alice, only to have her taken away again." I patted his arm.

"I know, we all feel that way. Everyone loved her. Has she called?" I asked hopefully. Again, he shook his head. I frowned and looked at the sink again.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll clean this up."

"No Alice, you don't have to."

"But I want to. You need to clean up and look presentable. When was the last time you left the house?"

"Alright, I get your point. Thank you Alice."

"No problem Charlie." I smiled and walked over to the sink. First I threw away the boxes of food then opened the dishwasher. I began to rinse off the dishes before placing them in. Once I had all of them rinsed off, I put closed the dishwasher and started it. Upstairs I could hear the roar of the water coming from the shower.

Silently, I walked into the living room. I picked up old food wrappers and pieces of newspaper. While going through another pile of paper, I came across an envelope. On the front it held the words Social Services of Arizona and a date.

"This came before Bella left." I glanced upstairs, still hearing the shower running. I pulled out the papers still left in the envelope and began to read. The papers fell from my limp hands.

"Alice, are you still here? It's awfully quiet down here." Came Charlie's voice from the stairway. I looked and saw his face. It was cleanly shaven and he was in a pair of jeans now.

"Is everything alright? Why are you crying?" Finally I began to notice the tears rolling down my face. I lifted my hand to wipe them away.

"You knew where she was and you didn't tell us." I mumbled out. Instantly his face became soft and guilt stricken.

"I'm sorry Alice but she asked me not to tell you. It was hard enough letting her go. Can you forgive us?"

"Yes, but we've got to bring her back. She belongs here! She belongs with her family! With Edward!" Now I was full out balling. He came over and patted my back.

"It was her choice to leave Alice. She wanted to take care of the club. She hated to leave everyone but she thought it would be easier without an explanation."

"I just wish she could have trusted us enough to tell us she was leaving."

"It's not that she didn't trust you Alice. She just didn't want to see you hurt. I think it was hard for her to even think about leaving you guys."

"Well we're not letting her get away that easily. We deserve an explanation, especially Edward. What's her address?" Charlie started to object but then nodded. Grabbing a piece of paper he wrote it down.

"Thanks Charlie. I'll come back later." I grabbed my purse and walked back out to my car. Pulling my phone out, I called Edward. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?" He asked. I sighed.

"No Edward it's Alice."

"Oh, well what is it?"

"I think I know where Bella is."

**Ok, well we're starting to get to the climax. I think I'll write the next chapter before quitting for the day. Tomorrow I may update another chapter or two. Yeah, probably two. After that, I'll update again sometime during the week. Review!**


	7. Surprise!

**(Bella's POV)**

I peered out from the curtain, the butterflies flying in my stomach.

"That's a lot of people." I whispered to Jessica. Tonight was opening night of my annual performances and needless to say, I was extremely nervous.

"It's it great." She smiled but once she saw my face she got a frustrated look. "Don't be so nervous! You've done this hundreds of times. Now come over here, you've ruined your make up again." She dragged my hand towards a dresser and picked up the eyeliner. Sitting my down, she began to fix the mistakes.

"There. Perfect once more." She closed the lid and placed it down on the table. "You look fabulous." I smiled and gave her a hug. I was wearing the same outfit I usually wore. A black strapless dress that was knee length, a chain belt, silver choker with an onyx encrusted inside, silver arm warmers that went up to my elbows, and black knee high boots. My hair was straightened and put into a bun with a few stray hairs lying by my face. I was also wearing a headset for when I was dancing.

"Thanks Jessica, wish me luck." The lights dimmed out in the crowd and it became pitch dark. Silently I snuck on stage and got into my starting position. My head was bowed and eyes closed. As the music started, I waited until my cue. The blue tinted spotlight shined on me as I began to sing.

**Impossible by Shontelle**

_I remember years ago  
__Someone told me I should take  
__Caution when it comes to love  
__I did, I did _

_And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did _

_And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them _(different colored lights began to stream across the stage as I began to move around)

_T__ell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
_

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible _(I put my hands out into the crowd)

I saw the door open and paused mid-performance. I stood frozen as I recognized the newcomers.

The Cullen's were here.

**Well isn't that a little cliffy. You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens. Everyone be alert tomorrow because that's when the next chapter's coming. I know it's a short chapter but I really am starting to have trouble thinking of how to write this. Just to let you guys know, I do have plenty of other story ideas and I will try my best to get all of them posted and finished by the end of this school year. Most definitely by the beginning of next years.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. We're here!

**(Edward's POV)**

We stepped off the plane and walked straight towards the baggage claim. Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett followed me as we went to gather our bags. As soon as I saw mine, I pulled it off the rotator. Once everyone got their bags we called a car rental place and they delivered the cars. Alice and Jasper rode with me while Emmett and Jasper rode in the other. Silently we drove towards the hotel then tried to find Bella's club.

"There it is Edward." Alice pointed to my left and I turned into the parking lot.

"We're finally here." I whispered.

"Well don't just sit there. Park and run inside. I did just as she said. We all walked up to the front door. I paused with my hand on the doorknob, a bit nervous.

"For Pete's sake!" Alice put her hand over mine on the door and turned. Pushing me inside, I stumbled.

Instantly I heard music and saw flashing lights. Looking to my right I saw a stage. Dancing and singing was a girl in a costume that almost matched the darkness around her. It took me a few moments before I realized who it was.

"Bella." I whispered.

**Well, that's a short chapter. Too bad there's more to come. Not. There is more to come but hopefully it's not a bad thing. Obviously we're reaching the climax of our story it's coming to an end. The next chapter is the third from the end. Please Review!**


	9. You guys can't be here

**(Bella's POV)**

I stood frozen in front of the crowd until I realized the song was still playing. Quickly, I picked up where I left off.

_Falling out of love is hard Falling for betrayal is worst Broken trust and broken hearts I know, I know Thinking all you need is there Building faith on love and words Empty promises will wear I know, I know And now when all is gone There is nothing to say And if you're done with embarrassing me On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible! Ooh impossible (yeah yeah) I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did.._

When I finished I rushed offstage and ran into Jessica and Evan.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jessica asked, worried.

"They're here. Edward's here. What am I going to do?" I asked her, gripping her arms tightly.

"Just go talk to him."

"But Jessica, they weren't even supposed to know where I went, let alone come and find me! I left them without an explanation. There's no way they'd forgive me."

"Bella, calm down. It's fine. All you have to do is explain why you left. No biggie." I shook my vigorously.

"I can't do it. I've got to go. Now. I'll see you guys later." I grabbed my clothes and purse from my dressing room and walked out.

"Bella, you're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not Jessica. Please, just try to understand this. I have to go."

"But Bella.." I turned towards the exit and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I looked up from the ground then noticed who it was. His warm and gentle face amazement, joy, and the most wonderful thing in the world. It held love.

"Edward." To my ears it sounded like a whisper, though I'm sure it was louder.

**Ok, so obviously a cliffy. There's only two more chapters left. That's one left in the story and the epilogue. Thank you all for those of you who have stuck with this story from the beginning and have been determined to stick with my stories and I. I hope you like all of my future stories and enjoy any of my writings.**


	10. I love you

**(Bella's POV)**

As soon as I uttered his name, Edward leaned down. His lips crashed into mine and his arms wrapped around my waist. Dropping my bags, my hands went to his neck, pulling him closer. Soon we were so close you couldn't even fit a penny between us. When we finally had to pull away for air we were both panting.

"Bella, I've missed you so much." Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I've missed you too Edward. You have no idea." I hugged him while letting the tears fall.

"Then why did you leave? Tell me Bella."

"I can't Edward. You shouldn't even be here. All of you need to go back to Forks." I pushed myself away from him and tried to walk away. Before I could, he grabbed my wrist.

"Edward." I begged.

"No Bella. I won't let you walk away this time. Not without an explanation."

"What explanation do you need? You've known from the beginning that I had to come back in two months. So what if I didn't tell you? I'm surprised it took you this long for you where I was!" My voice grew louder as I began to get angry. I didn't know where my frustration came from, maybe just because of the stress of the day.

"Bella, you know just as well as I do, things would have been much easier with you just told us you were leaving. Then we wouldn't be having this fight. I'm not leaving though. The others can but I'm not leaving you behind."

"But Edward…" I started to weaken.

"No. I'm staying, end of discussion. If you've missed me as much as you said you have, then you shouldn't object."

"The only reason I'm objecting is because I care about you. What about Carlisle and Esme? Or the others?"

"They'll get over it. Bella, when are you going to learn? You're the only one for me. That's just something I can't let go of. You're something I can't let go of. So I'm staying." Tears fell heavily from my cheeks as I leaned up to kiss him. When I pulled back, I only had one thing to say.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Yay! That chapters done and now only the epilogue! Off to write! You know, for some reason I'm in an Alice in Wonderland mood. Weird. Oh well. Bye! Please Review!**


	11. Teaching at Julliard: the epilogue

**(Bella's POV)**

"Mrs. Mason! Can you help me with this one step? I keep having trouble with it." Called one of my students. I turned and walked towards her.

"Of course, Angela. Now which step is it?"

"Step 16 in the routine. Where we cross our legs, turn, then do a back flip."

"Are you having trouble with the flip?"

"No, I've got that. It's just that I have trouble staying on time at that. Every time I start to stumble after crossing my legs. You've seen how I've fallen in class."

"True. Well I can try and work with you a bit today. Not long though. Would it be better just to work on it tomorrow? That way we could practice longer." She nodded and walked over to her gym bag.

"Thanks Mrs. Mason. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" I called out as she closed the classroom door. Through the same door walked in Edward.

"Hi sweetie, how has your day been?"

"Stressful. One of my students is still having trouble hitting the B flat in one of her pieces. She's been practicing it for three weeks now."

"Calm down Edward, I'm sure she'll get it before the performance." He sighed as he slid his arms around my waist. Edward buried his face in my neck and began to trail kisses up to my lips.

"Edward." I giggled. "Edward stop! What if a student walks in?" He paused and looked up at me.

"Do you really think that any normal teenager would still be here after three o'clock?"

"Point taken." I smiled before kissing his lips. My arms wrapped around his neck so as to pull him closer.

"Getting a little greedy now aren't we?" Edward asked when we pulled apart.

"I was. Now we have to go pick up Renee. I bet she can't wait to show us her next artwork." Edward let go of me so I could grab my purse as we left.

"I swear, one day she's going to end up here."

"I know. Well, we should hurry." He nodded and gave me one last peck on the cheeks. Together we left the Julliard building and drove to the local elementary.

**In the end, Bella and Edward stayed together. They had a child and are both working at Julliard. I like the ending though I'm still considering about making it longer. **

**Thank you all for reading all of my stories so far. I thank you also because I hope some of you have stuck with all of my stories from the beginning. Now, for my next story, I think I'll finally have one about vampires. I have only two vampire story ideas and I'm trying to decide which to do. Why don't you guys tell me. Whichever gets the most votes will be the story I post first.**

**Story number 1**

**Blood Red Black Mourning**

**Bella was heart broken after Edward left her. Now, a hundred years later, she's venting her feelings out through her songs. With her band and best friends the VAMPS, each letting standing for the first letter of their names. But then, as Edward begins to realize that he might have a second chance, it's soon taken away. Bella's already found her mate, or so she thinks. What's the mystery behind the Volturi's visit? Why does Aro seem so close to Bella? How are they call connected?**

**Story Number 2**

**Somebody's watching me**

**Bella's human but Edward's not. One night, while Bella's at Charlie's by herself, she sees someone staring at her outside. When she goes outside, they're not there anymore. After many more of these surprising and scary sightings, she finally meets the mystery known her only as Edward. He leaves cryptic notes on her pillow. When she finally does meet him, he's not as he had seemed. Instead, he's brutal and rude, or at least he is when his brother's near. So how is it, that these two completely differently people will find one thing in common? Their love for each other.**

**Honestly, now that I think about it, I'm thinking about posting Somebody's watching me. I still want your opinion though. All you have to do is review. Thanks for reading and be alert!**

**I just posted a poll if you guys wanted a sequel to this story and which story you think i should do next. make sure you go to my profile and vote!**


End file.
